


Atomic X-Men: Adjustment Period

by DragonBandit, laughablyunimportant



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-men - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Comic Script Format, Magical Accidents, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, The literary equivalent of playing with action figures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: Learning control over your mutant power is hard. Learning control of someone elses mutant ability? Almost impossible. Unfortunately for the X-Men, that’s exactly what they’re going to have to do until someone can fix the mess they’ve gotten themselves into.An ominous letter from Wanda sends Peter, and the rest of the team, running to the Sanctum Sanctorum, where his twin sister has been studying magic under Dr Strange’s tutelage. But as soon as they arrive, things take a turn for the worse as Peter (and Madrox) activate a spell that sends all of the X-Men into each other’s bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> So this is a story set in the wider world of a series that doesn’t exist. 
> 
> Why did I write this? Because I need the practice to write comic scripts and I thought it would be fun. This was originally a set of messages that laughablyunimportant and I bounced back and forth ages ago, and it turns out that they’re pretty good blueprints for comics. So I’m turning them into comics. Due to the fact that me and laughablyunimportant have very different backgrounds in X-Men (hers is evolution, mine is the movies) there are some people here that I don’t actually know very well. So apologies if I get their characterisation screwy. Think of it a little like when a new writer comes to your beloved comic. Because that’s basically what happened. 
> 
> This is one of I think… 2… maybe less comic scripts on AO3. I coded the work skin for this. If anyone’s interested I’ll make a tutorial for it so that other people can also write scripts using AO3.
> 
> Unbatead. Any mistakes are mine.

#  Cover 

The X-Men are posed in a typical class photo, on the steps of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Smaller ones in front, taller ones in back. Scott and Kitty sit on the steps, infront of the rest of the team. This would be an ordinary photo, except for the fact that each of the X-Men has swapped outfits with another team member. Scott is wearing Kurt’s uniform, while Kurt is wearing Jubilee’s and Jubilee is wearing Scott’s. Kitty is wearing Amara’s, Amara is in Madrox’s, Rogue is wearing Peter’s costume, while Peter is wearing Kitty’s.

All of them wear the fixed smile of students who just want this to be over already, and this is the fourth time that they’ve been made to say “cheese” 

TITLE

The Atomic X-Men

SUB-TITLE

Adjustment Period (Part 1) 

* * *

# Intro

In the past they were called changelings, witches, devil children. These days the “politically correct” term is mutant. But ask the wayward strays of Dr Charles Xavier and you’ll get a very different answer…

They’re the Atomic X-Men. And they’re going to change the world. 

* * *

# PAGES 1 AND 2

Double page spread!

LOCATION

Earth 103, The Sanctum Sanctorum, New York.

We start standing on the steps of the Sanctum Sanctorum. The building looms over our hero’s as they open the door. With their backs to the camera, stand the current team of X-MEN, all of them already in uniform.

Each of the X-Men has a caption nearby, usually near their head, containing their name and codename. Each caption has a particular style, used for that particular characters thoughts. For most of the X-Men, these captions line up with the X mark on their uniforms.

(In the script, these captions will be noted as being (Thought) dialogues.)

SCOTT (THOUGHT)

(Dark Grey, Blue text)

Scott Summers  
Cyclops

SCOTT, leader of the X-Men is a tall, white male, around 20 years old. His hair is brown, short, and parted in the middle in that all-American hairstyle that went out of style years ago. He’s muscular, with broad shoulders supporting a long dark blue coat that falls to around his knees. 

Scott’s uniform is mostly dark blue, with grey panels up his legs, and that form the negative space needed to form the dark blue X across his chest. The visor he wears is heavy-duty, silver metal with thick earpieces that wrap around his ears. On either side of the visor are small buttons that control the hinge mechanism. The visor glass itself is his signature darkred ruby lenses.

PETER (THOUGHT)

(Ice Blue, Silver-Grey text)

Peter Maximoff  
Quicksilver

PETER is only a couple of inches shorter than Scott. He too, is white, with pale blue eyes and choppy silver hair that hangs around his ears, the tips brushing the upturned collar of his jacket. Peter has two persistent cowlicks, one above each of his temples, that rise slightly above the rest of his hair. He’s a little older than Scott, though not by much.

The jacket is leather, sprayed silver with a mess of badges covering the right lapel. The hem falls at Peter’s hips. His uniform body suit is made up of dark grey and lighter grey panels, the lighter ones forming small lightning bolts over his legs, and up the sides of his torso (usually hidden by his jacket). The X in the centre of Peter’s chest is a bright, ice blue. 

Around Peter’s neck are a set of blocky, wireless headphones.

KURT (THOUGHT)

(Dark blue, Red text)

Kurt Wagner Nightcrawler

KURT is built along the lines of an acrobat, very lean and slender, especially when compared to Scott. Our of all of the XMen, Kurt’s mutation is the most obvious: His skin is blue; he has a long forked tail; each of his hands has only 2 fingers and a thumb; while his feet are more similar to a cats, albeit with only two toes; his eyes are a bright, vibrant yellow; carved into Kurt’s cheeks and forehead are faint scars of Enochian symbols. 

Most of one side of Kurt’s face is covered by his fringe. His hair is dark blue and, save for the fringe, long enough to fall into his eyes. It is cut short, framing his pointed ears. 

His suit is black, with large panels of red covering his torso, back, legs, and giving him small shoulder pads, as well as the X in the centre of his chest. Kurt’s arms are bare, and his suit ends at his mid-calf, leaving his feet bare.

KITTY (THOUGHT)

(Lilac, grey text)

Kitty Pryde  
Shadowcat

KITTY is the shortest of the X-Men, and the slightest as well. Like Kurt, her lines are suited for acrobatics, or dancing. Her mouse brown hair is tied up in a ponytail at the top of her head, and falls to around the bottom of her ribs. She is white, with brown eyes, and freckles dotting across her small nose. Kitty is also, along with Jubilee, the youngest of the X-Men, being in her late teens. 

Kitty’s suit follows roughly the same lines as Scott, though where Scott is dark grey, Kitty is light, and Scott’s deep blue is lilac. There are black panels dotted over her uniform, specifically at her elbows, knees, neck, and shoulders; very much mimicking protective padding. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

(Olive Green, Yellow text)

Anna Marie D’Ancanto  
Rogue

ROGUE is a white girl in her early twenties, (closer to Peter’s age than Scott and Kurt) with long brown hair while her fringe and a few strands near her temples are white. Her eyes are green.

Most of Rogue’s torso is covered by a sleek, grey jacket. Her suit is made up of panels of olive green and black, with a yellow X over black in the centre of her chest, bracketed by the green. Rogue also wears long black gloves that end at her forearms, though this detail is hard to see thanks to her suit and coat. Her suit also has a slightly higher collar than the rest of the X-Men’s uniforms. Rogue wears very heavy, black combat boots.

JUBILEE (THOUGHT)

(Yellow, Neon Pink text)

Jubilation Lee  
Jubilee

JUBILEE is easily the most colourful X-Man. She is also one of the youngest, closer to 17 than the other’s early twenties. She is Asian-American, with a round face and narrow, very dark brown eyes. Jubilee’s dark brown hair is chopped into a spiky mess at the top of her head, held in place with a variety of brightly coloured pins put in strategic places. Her ears contain a great number of piercings up the shell of her ear, creating a neon rainbow from the tip to the lobe. 

Her suit continues the bright colours. The panels of her uniform are bright pink against the light grey and blacks. Her shoes are bright yellow docs, matching the puffy yellow jacket thrown over her uniform. 

MADROX (THOUGHT)

(Dark green, white text) 

Jamie Madrox  
Multiple Man

MADROX is a white teenage boy, around 17. He has a square jaw, brown eyes, and his brown hair is gelled up into spikes at the top of his head. Where Scott is an all-American good boy, Madrox is wannabe punk.

Madrox is wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. Across the T-Shirt is his six joined circles Multiple Man logo. The shoelaces on his trainers aren’t even tied. On his belt buckle is the X-Man logo

AMARA (THOUGHT)

(Orange, black text) 

Amara Juliana Olivians Aquila  
Magma 

AMARA is a black girl in her early twenties. She has long hair, dyed blond, that has had small strands braided together, and then all of it pulled up into a short ponytail at the base of her neck. 

Her X-Man uniform is all black. While there are lines across her suit that suggest it is made up of the same panels as the rest of the team, her suit does not bother with extra colours. Save of course, for the vibrant orange X at the centre of her chest. 

Scott

Remember, No powers once we’re inside. 

# PAGE 3

#### PANEL 1

The X-Men enter the Sanctum Sanctorum. The camera should be positioned so that we can see the faces of the X-Men.

The front hall is shown in it’s full glory—All old world design aesthetics with the winged staircase that leads to teh second floor, the tiles of the floor, the dark wood panelling that makes up the walls.

The only light comes from the skylight, casting down sunlight into the dimly lit hall, to land on the dark tiled floor in that iconic, Dr Strange open eye insignia  
There is no one to greet them into the Sanctum.

Peter is already halfway up the stairs, Scott following him closely. The other X-Men following close, gawking at all the curios on the walls. Madrox brings up the rear, a significant way behind the others, hands in his pockets.

Peter’s entire body language is tense. To him something is deathly wrong. Kurt is looking at him, concerned, though he’s trying to hide it.

To the other’s this is just another mission. They don’t why they’re here.

# PAGE 4

#### PANEL 1

A long and narrow panel, taking up all of the top of the page. The X-Men shown in their marching order (Peter at the front, followed by Scott. The girls and Kurt as a cluster in the middle, with Madrox bringing up the rear) as they travel through Dr Strange’s domain. At the moment the geometry stays Euclidean, the decor stays tasteful, if a little eldritch.

Peter leads the X-Men through the narrow wood-panelled corridors. His expression is uncharacteristically serious, lips pulled into a scowl, and his blue eyes narrowed.

Madrox is near the back of the group, hands behind his head, overly casual. Very at odds with the seriousness of the rest of the group.

MADROX

I still don’t get what we’re even doing here.

PETER

Shut the fuck up. No one asked you to come. 

#### PANEL 2

Madrox shrugs, feigned nonchalance belied by his smirk, he’s in the background. The foreground is taken up by Peter, determinedly marching forwards.

MADROX

What can I say? I’ve got my fingers in lots of pies. 

(cont) 

And I say that if your crazy sister is crazy enough to go sticking her fingers in the wrong kind of pie…

#### PANEL 3

Peter whirls around, intent on giving his opinion to Madrox. 

SCOTT (OFF)

Can it. 

#### PANEL 4

Madrox is on the left of the panel in profile. Scott is on the right, facing the camera. He casts a glare towards Madrox, distinctly unimpressed.

#### PANEL 5

Peter is on the right, in profile. He’s surprised that Scott bothered to come to his rescue.

Scott is on the left of the panel, still facing the camera. This time his head is tilted towards Peter, and while business-like, his expression could almost be seen as kind/comforting.

SCOTT

Did Wanda give you any clues as to where she was? 

PETER 

She just said she needed help. 

#### PANEL 6

Peter turns around, heading to the right of the panel, X-Men following him. This again is a long, narrow panel mirroring the one at the top of the page.

WANDA’S LETTER (CAPTION)

(Fancy letter paper, messy handwriting written in dark red ink)

Peter, 

# PAGES 5 AND 6

Double page spread!

#### PANEL 1

Now the geometry goes distinctly non-euclidean. The team walk through an M.C Escher maze, the gravity and perspective constantly shifting. This is one big panel, with the team repeated several times as they move through the environment. As they move, the team talk amongst themselves.

KITTY

This would go a lot faster if I could just use my powers. 

ROGUE

Hold your horses, kiddo 

(cont)

Jean said things’d go bad if we started flinging stuff around all explosivelike. Some kinda built-in defence mechanism. 

MADROX

Please, Jean isn’t even here. 

JUBILEE

Because a telepath’s powers are on like, all the time? Do you want all of us to die?

Overlaid over this journey is Wanda’s letter to Peter. It shares the same styling as the previous page: old paper written in messy handwriting in dark red ink. 

WANDA’S LETTER (CAPTION)

I know you’re going to tell me I told you so when you next see me. 

(cont)

I bet you’ve been waiting for it all to go to hell as soon as I told you I was going to be studying with Strange. 

(cont)

Well, you were right for once. Don’t get used to it, I’m sure it won’t happen again in our lifetimes. 

(cont)

Somethings gone wrong. 

(cont)

Somethings gone really, really wrong. 

# PAGE 7 

#### PANEL 1

Kurt comes up behind Peter, and places a hand on his shoulder. Peter jumps at the touch.

KURT 

Are you alright? 

#### PANEL 2

Peter’s shoulders slump. He shares a private, vulnerable look with Kurt. Kurt is looking at him softly (as pretty as always with his delicate alien features.)

PETER

Yeah. 

(cont)

Just want to find Wanda and get out. 

KURT

It is alright to be scared. 

#### PANEL 3 

Peter opens his mouth. 

#### PANEL 4 

Peter closes his mouth, there’s no point denying it, not to Kurt. He looks down at the ground, shoulders hunched tight to his chest. He won’t meet Kurt’s gaze. 

PETER 

I never should’ve let her come here. 

#### PANEL 5 

Kurt smiles, still reassuring and soft. He’s trying to make Peter feel better. 

KURT

I don’t think Wanda is ‘let’ to do anything. 

SFX (PETER)

Hah.

Peter laughs, an unexpected sound of mirth. That’s abruptly cut off as-

#### PANEL 6 

\--Scott interrupts. He has one hand raised in a fist, the military signal for “STOP” This panel has jagged edges, and slightly overlaps with the previous panel. 

SCOTT

Everyone, quiet. Do you hear that? 

# PAGE 8 

#### PANEL 1

Peter holds his breath, closing his eyes to try and find whatever Scott has heard. 

PETER (THOUGHT) 

(racing, filling all of the background of the panel as opposed to a caption.)

What is it? What did he hear? A crash? A scream? Something breaking? Did he hear Wanda? I need to find her! Why can’t I hear anything? 

SFX 

(Peter’s hearbeat, rapid and fast and interrupting, weaving over and under Peter’s racing thoughts.)

Bum-bump-bump-bump-bump-bump 

There is no way that Peter is hearing anything. 

#### PANEL 2 

Amara cocks her head to the side. Next to her, Rogue has her eyes narrowed, also listening. 

SFX (SMALL)

(This sound loops around the panels, starting around the blank space of Panel 2, growing bigger as it reaches the end of the page, finally terminating out of the bleed lines on the bottom right hand side of the page.)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

AMARA

A… Hum? 

ROGUE

It’s getting louder. 

#### PANEL 3

Madrox clearly is not listening.

MADROX

Thrilling. 

Jubilee elbows him. 

JUBILEE (HISSED)

Shut up! 

#### PANEL 4

Rogue starts moving, to the right, following the hum. Like a hound on the trail. The residual powers of Wolverine coming to her aid. Peter is hot on her heels.

ROGUE

Come on. This way. 

# PAGES 9 AND 10 

Double page spread! 

#### PANEL 1 

This is the panel that takes up most of the page.

Rogue slams open the door to what looks like a library/study. Thick books line the shelves, their titles written in obscure, dead, or impossible languages. The room is dimly-lit by a series of glowing orbs that float around the ceiling. The rug that covers the floor is covered in intricate, and unsettling embroidery. This is the kind of study where time passes strangely, and if you spend too long in it, you might not come out. 

Around the room are strange objects. Skulls and crystals and wooden sculptures that don’t seem to resemble anything at first glance. The X-Men are in the background framed by the heavy oak door. Out of place in their science-fiction outfits. 

In the foreground lies the unconscious form of WANDA MAXIMOFF. She is a curvy girl, with thick, dark red curly hair. Her skin is slightly brown (that mix where your ancestors come from everywhere). Wanda wears a red dress, with a V that shows a great amount of cleavage[ ?????]. The skirts are thick, complete with gathers and petticoat, and shift colour in a smooth gradient from the scarlet of her top to a deep red, and then to an almost black crimson. Usually the hem of her dress falls just enough to brush the tops of her boots. She has a red bandanna that holds her mass of hair away from her face. Over each eye, the bandanna raises slightly to echo the iconic M-Shape of the Scarlet Witch’s helmet. Her boots are made of brown leather, and have very slight heels. Wanda wears thick black, winged eyeliner 

Around Wanda is a haze of red magic. It forms loops and circles around her body, trapping her in a cage of her own making. This is the source of the humming. 

SFX

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WANDA (THOUGHT)

(Deep red, with white text)

Wanda Maximoff  
The Scarlet Witch  
Peter’s Twin Sister

PETER (SMALL)

Wanda. 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter rockets forwards, using his power to reach his sister’s side as fast as possible. 

SCOTT (LARGE)

Peter! 

#### PANEL 3 

Peter kneels at his sister’s side, hands hovering over the cage of magic she’s encased in, unsure what to do. In the background the rest of the X-Men come into the room. Scott scowling at Peter, the rest merely look concerned. Save of course for Madrox, who still looks like he couldn’t care less. 

MADROX (SMALL) 

Well as long as that’s over with… 

#### PANEL 4 

Peter turns Wanda over, pulling her into his lap. His face falls, as his worst nightmare is confirmed. Wanda’s eyes are open, glowing and pupil-less white, roving without focus or sight. She’s trapped in whatever spell she last cast. Behind Peter, Madrox fills most of the available space with his clones. 

# PAGE 11 

#### PANEL 1 

Kurt comes up behind Peter, close enough that their shoulders are touching. Peter doesn’t take his eyes off his sister. 

KURT

What is it? 

PETER

She’s gotten trapped in her own head. 

KURT

This has happened before? 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter nods. He’s scowling, angry now. 

PETER

But not for a long time. Years.

(cont)

She knows how her powers work now, she knows how to get herself out! It’s fucking Strange and his promises about understanding.

(cont)

He did this. 

#### PANEL 3 

Kurt looks around the study. 

KURT

I do not see him here. 

#### PANEL 4 

The camera shifts focus, to Jubilee, staring at one of the crystal arrangements near the door with a worried frown on her face. The crystal arrangement is glowing ominously. 

JUBILEE

Uhm, guys?

(cont)

Was that thing glowing when we came in here? 

(It wasn’t.) 

# PAGE 12 

#### PANEL 1 

Kurt looks over his shoulder at Jubilee. Peter doesn’t bother to look, too busy worrying over Wanda. 

KURT 

That does not seem good. 

#### PANEL 2

Then the ground starts rumbling. The panel is zoomed out to show most of the room, all of the X-Men arranged around the study, trying to get their balance as the world tilts around them. The crystal next to Jubilee is blinding to look at. 

SFX 

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

SCOTT 

This is why I said no powers! 

#### PANEL 4 

Peter curls tighter around his sister, trying to protect her as the study shakes, the golden magic of Strange and the Sanctum itself winding around the X-Men 

SFX

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

PETER (THOUGHT)

Right. No powers. Defence Mechanism. 

(cont)

Well, shit. 

#### PANEL 5 

The entire panel goes black. 

# PAGE 13 

The entire page is black. Yellow and Red spell work glow eerily in the void. 

# PAGE 14 

This is where things get a little confusing. No one is in their correct body anymore. SCOTT [KURT] indicates that while this is Scott, it’s Kurt’s body that should be drawn in the panel, as that’s who Scott is currently in the body of. 

#### PANEL 1 

Our viewpoint character is Peter, the camera being his eyes. The panel shows the dull grey of a stone ceiling. 

PETER (THOUGHT)

Ow. 

#### PANEL 2 

Black. 

#### PANEL 3 

The same dull grey stone ceiling. 

PETER (THOUGHT)

My head… 

#### PANEL 4 

A motion smudge, as Peter pushes himself up. (off panel, since his eyes are still the camera.) 

#### PANEL 5 

A wide panel, showing the interior of what seems to be an honest to god dungeon through Peter’s eyes. Peter is in a cell, trapped behind thick iron bars, which glow subtly with the magic of the Sanctum. This magic is thick enough to form a thin layer around the blank spaces between the bars of the cell as well. It’s a bit better lit than one might expect, a lavender glow coming from some unseen source lighting up the room. The forms of unconscious X-Men can be seen in the neighbouring cells. 

PETER (THOUGHT)

Fuck. 

# PAGE 16 

#### PANEL 1 

The hallway outside of the cells, a staircase just visible from Peter’s vantage point. A figure, currently in silhouette walks down the corridor. This is DR STRANGE. In silhouette, Dr Strange is merely a very tall figure, with a long cape, the collar pulled up to create arrows of shadow around his face. 

SFX

(Footsteps) Tmp-tmp-tmp 

#### PANEL 2 

Dr Strange strolls past Peter’s [Kitty’s] cell. We can now see what Strange looks like properly: A man wearing mystical robes, knee high leather boots, and a long red cape. The collar of the cape is tall enough to bracket his narrow face until it brushes Strange’s high cheekbones. His hair is mostly black, with wisps of white threaded through it, especially at his temples. He is slightly tan, and his eyes glow very faintly yellow in the shadows. Peter [Kitty], on the ground, looks up at the intruder, and snarls. 

#### PANEL 3 

A close up of Peter, now standing, his hands wrapped around the bars of the cell. He’s the angriest thing on earth. brown narrowed as he looks up at Strange with pure hatred. 

PETER [KITTY] (JAGGED)

STRANGE.

#### PANEL 4 

We zoom out just enough to see the two characters facing each other. Peter [Kitty], so very short next to Strange. Especially since Peter [Kitty] has to lean against the bars of the cell. He’s phasing through them very slightly. Strange in contrast, looks perturbed. Overly concerned, and very confused. 

PETER [KITTY]

What did you do? Where is my sister? Where’s Wanda? 

WANDA [STRANGE]

Peter? 

PETER [KITTY]

…Wanda?? 

# PAGE 17 

6 panel 2*3 grid! 

#### PANEL 1 

The Panel shows the stone ceiling of the prison cells. This time with a filter of red overlaid on top of it. 

JUBILEE (THOUGHT)

Why is everything red?

(cont)

Why am I wearing Scott’s glasses? 

#### PANEL 2 

The whole panel is filled with a bright red light, the same colour as Scott’s eye-lasers. 

SFX

K-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! 

JUBILEE (THOUGHT)

Oh. That’s why. 

#### PANEL 3 

The Panel shows Jubilee [Scott] staring up at the ceiling, her fingers still holding onto the frames of Scott’s visor. JUBILEE (THOUGHT)

So what am I doing in Scott’s body? 

#### PANEL 4 

A close up of a pale hand (Peter’s) 

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

I’m not wearing my gloves. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT) (JAGGED)

I’m not wearing my gloves.

#### PANEL 5 

Rogue [Peter] snaps awake. In one panel, she goes from lying flat on the ground to pushing herself up until she’s crouched on her heels. The motion between the two states a blur of Peter’s ice-blue. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

…What the fuck? 

#### PANEL 6 

Rogue [Peter] holds up Peter’s headphones. She looks faintly disgusted at finding them on her person. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT)

Now these are definitely not mine. 

# PAGE 18 

#### PANEL 1 

Everything is hazy, dreamlike. A fantasy version of Kurt wakes up in the dungeon cell. He is human. Five fingered, five toed, with no tail. His skin is brown, as are his eyes. His hair though has remained blue. 

#### PANEL 2 

Kurt sits up. His eyes are closed. He’s had this dream before. 

#### PANEL 3 

He opens his eyes. His expression is one of terrible, fragile hope. 

#### PANEL 4 

The hazy dreamlike nature of the panel lessens. The hope falls away, replaced with a quiet kind of disappointment. Kurt knew it was too good from the moment he woke up. He has found himself in a cage (again). Nothing ever good comes from waking up in cages. 

#### PANEL 5 

The dream falls away entirely, as Kurt [Jubilee] gets a look at himself reflected in the yellow glow of magic that surrounds the cage bars. The face of Jubilee stares back at him in the reflection. 

# PAGE 19 

#### PANEL 1 

Peter [Kitty] and Wanda [Strange] both sit cross-legged on either side of the cell that Peter [Kitty] is trapped in. Peter [Kitty] has his head propped in his hands, and is not quite level with the floor, having phased slightly through it. He is curious, and also very, very disbelieving that Wanda and Strange screwed up this badly. Wanda [Strange], wears an expression of pained embarrassment, squirming in the face of Peter’s disbelief. Her arms are crossed over her chest. 

PETER [KITTY]

You switched bodies. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

It’s not what we were trying to do. 

PETER [KITTY]

And what were you trying to do. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

Don’t be like that. 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter [Kitty] raises an eyebrow. 

PETER [KITTY]

Like what? 

#### PANEL 3 

Wanda [Strange] pouts back at him. An expression that looks very odd on an adult man. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

Like that. I know you don’t like him, but Stephen- 

PETER [KITTY]

Stephen! 

WANDA [STRANGE]

(cont)

Was just trying to help me understand my powers better.

#### PANEL 4 

The panels turn sepia-red, as Wanda recalls the ritual that caused this mess in the first place. She and Strange stand in his study, both of them holding wands. A glowing chalk circle has been drawn on the stone floor between them. 

WANDA (THOUGHT) 

The ritual was meant to link our magics together. 

#### PANEL 5 

Strange and Wanda in the memory start chanting, magic forming around them as the spell becomes active. 

WANDA (THOUGHT) 

Stephen thought that if he could feel-really feel–how my magic felt he would be able to help guide me better.

(cont)

I don’t know why it went wrong… 

# PAGE 20 

#### PANEL 1 

Still in Wanda’s sepia toned memories. The magic has turned spiky, dangerous. Something’s gone horribly wrong. Both Strange and Wanda are panicking. 

#### PANEL 2 

The magic envelops both of them, lancing into their chests. Both of their eyes light up, backs arching, their feet briefly leaving the floor. This is the transfer of their souls. 

#### PANEL 3 

The red haze comes out of Wanda’s body. Wanda [Strange] herself, reaches out, a wordless shout on her lips. But she can do nothing to stop this. 

#### PANEL 4 

Strange [Wanda] falls to the ground. The magic in the chalk circle has faded. The magic in the air dissipated, leaving only the red haze to swirl around Strange [Wanda]‘s unconscious body. 

WANDA (THOUGHT)

And now he’s trapped in my head and can’t find his way out.

# PAGE 21 

#### PANEL 1 

We come back to the cell. Peter [Kitty] frowns at Wanda [Strange] Wanda [Strange] doesn’t meet her brother’s eyes. 

PETER [KITTY]

Then go and get him. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

I can’t. 

PETER [KITTY]

Why not? 

#### PANEL 2 

Wanda [Strange] explodes, raising her hands in the air to properly convey exactly how frustrated she is at this situation. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

Because I don’t have my powers!

(cont)

I only have his, and I can’t figure out how to make them work! 

#### PANEL 3 

Peter [Kitty] looks at Wanda [Strange], wide eyed. He understands now, and is annoyed at himself for not seeing it earlier. He used to be so good at reading his sister. 

PETER [KITTY]

That… Okay, 

#### PANEL 4 

Peter [Kitty] pouts, tilting his head to the side. 

PETER [KITTY]

But what kind of guy has a body switching as a defence mechanism anyway? 

#### PANEL 5 

Wanda [Strange] smiles, just a little. She’s still too frustrated to really find the humour. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

I told you. That’s not the defence mechanism. The Sanctum put you in the dungeon because it detected potential threats to it’s existence. You all got body-swapped because you were poking stuff you shouldn’t. 

PETER [KITTY] (OFF)

Well sor-ry if I was worried about my sister and came rushing in to save her. 

# PAGE 22 

#### PANEL 1 

Wanda [Strange] gives another heartfelt smile at her brother. She’s leaning towards the cell, head bowed towards Peter [kitty]‘s. On the other side of the bars, Peter [Kitty] mirrors her. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

Thank you, Peter. Truly. I can’t even figure out how to leave this place; I hate to think how long I wouldn’t been stuck here if it weren’t for you. But… 

PETER [KITTY]

But? 

WANDA [STRANGE]

Well… the… scrambler, thing, isn’t attuned to Strange and I anymore. Even if I can figure out how to get it to reset everyone to their proper selves, I won’t be able to get myself back to rights. Not until Stephen wakes up. 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter [Kitty]‘s face turns distinctly sickly. 

PETER [KITTY]

And he’s caught in the red haze. 

#### PANEL 3 

Wanda [Strange] nods. Whatever humour she found earlier is gone now. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

Like I used to get. 

#### PANEL 4 

Both twins grimace. Matching expressions even if they are in different bodies. Their postures are no longer mirrors of each other. Peter [Kitty] leans back on his hands, head tilted upwards. While Wanda [Strange]‘s back is ramrod straight. 

PETER [KITTY]

Well. Guess we should go tell everyone else. 

WANDA [STRANGE]

I was afraid you’d say that.


	2. Chapter 2

#  COVER 

WANDA MAXIMOFF reads a heavy tome under the cover of darkness, with the help of a flashlight. Her green eyes bright with mischief. She’s wearing the robes and cloak of the Sorcerer Supreme. The sleeves trailing over her hands, and heavy red cloak dwarfing her frame. 

TITLE 

The Atomic X-Men 

SUB-TITLE 

Adjustment Period (Part 2) 

# PAGE 1 

#### PANEL 1 

The comic opens on a close up of Rogue [Peter]. Her eyes are closed, a blissful smile across her face. She also isn’t wearing a shirt. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT) 

(Olive Green, Yellow Text) 

A girl could get used to this. 

#### PANEL 2 

(polyptich panel with the next one) We zoom out. The rest of the scene reveals Rogue [Peter] snuggled up on a pile of mismatched (yet tasteful) cushions. She’s in one of the rooms of the Sanctum Sanctorum: an old fashioned parlour. This is a room designed for the discerning wizard to lounge in after a long day of delving into the mysteries of the universe. The walls are made of tasteful dark wood panelling, a plush rug covers most of the floor. The panel border cuts her in half from her right side. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT) 

I’ve had my powers since I was fourteen. That’s almost eight years. 

(cont) 

Most of the time I don’t think about what I’m missing. I’ve gotten used to it. 

(cont) 

But I gotta say, being in Peter’s body definitely has some advantages… 

#### PANEL 3 

Because snuggled into Rogue [Peter]‘s right side is Jubilee [Scott], her face pressed into Rogue [Peter]‘s shoulder, brows furrowed. Jubilee [Scott] is not having a good time right now. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT) 

If I died right now, I would have absolutely zero regrets. 

# PAGE 2 

3*3 Panel grid! Each X-Man faces the camera, mugshot style. White background. All of them with expressions that broadcast their discomfort at being in the wrong body. 

#### PANEL 1 

Save for Rogue [Peter], who looks serenely straight towards the camera. The cat who caught the canary, and had a large bowl of cream to wash the feathers down. 

ROGUE (THOUGHT) 

Rogue 

ROGUE (THOUGHT) 

Of course not everyone got such a good deal when we all traded bodies. 

#### PANEL 2 

Jubilee [Scott]. Rubbing her temples. 

JUBILEE (THOUGHT) 

(Yellow, neon pink text) 

Jubilee 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

Scott’s stupid visor keeps pressing into my temples and now I have the biggest headache 

#### PANEL 3 

Peter [Kitty] frowns. He’s stolen back his jacket and headphones from Rogue. The sleeves drape over his hands; Peter is 6 feet tall, Kitty barely hits 5’2". One hand is propping up his chin, except that the hand in question is going through the bottom of his head. 

PETER (THOUGHT) 

(Ice blue, silver-grey text) 

Peter Maximoff  
Quicksilver 

PETER [KITTY] 

Hey, at least Scott’s power is contained. You can complain when you’re phasing through the floor. 

#### PANEL 4 

Scott [Kurt], scowling, his arms crossed. He is completely out of depth in this body, and shows. His tail rigid, eyes too wide, his fingers curved awkwardly, shadows shifting in odd ways around him. 

SCOTT (THOUGHT) 

(Dark grey, blue text) 

Scott  
Cyclops 

SCOTT [KURT] 

This wouldn’t have happened if you and Madrox had just followed orders for once. What part of “No powers” is so hard to follow? 

#### PANEL 5 

Madrox [Rogue], also scowling. An expression that fits better on Rogue’s face than it ever did on his own. 

MADROX (THOUGHT) 

(Dark green, white text) 

Madrox  
Multiple Man 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

Fuck you Scott. At least you’re not stuck in the body of a girl. 

#### PANEL 6 

Amara [Madrox]. She looks like she’s getting ready to murder someone. 

AMARA (THOUGHT) 

(Orange, black text) 

Amara  
Magma 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Oh little boy you have no idea what kind of trial I’m going through right now… 

#### PANEL 7 

Kitty [Amara]. Nervous more than anything else. The edges of her hair, are flecked with orange-magma and there’s a slight heat haze rising off of her. 

KITTY (THOUGHT) 

(Lilac, grey text) 

Kitty  
Shadowcat 

KITTY [AMARA] 

At least you guys got easy powers to control. 

(cont) 

Amara, I love you, but I’m terrified I’m going to set the room on fire if I stop concentrating for even a second. 

#### PANEL 8 

Kurt [Jubilee]. He’s resigned, having accepted his fate already, eyes cast down to stare at his feet. Around him are little fireworks. Mostly red, and form shapeless sparkles around his head. A few of them have taken on the shape of frowning, or crying faces. 

KURT (THOUGHT) 

(Dark blue, red text) 

Kurt  
Nightcrawler 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

I agree with Kitty… The sooner this can be fixed the better. 

#### PANEL 9 

Wanda [Strange] looks up the page at the X-Men (breaking the fourth wall). She’s smiling, just a little, amused at the predicament they’ve found themselves in. She’s so glad that she’s not the only one dealing with this now. 

WANDA (THOUGHT) 

(Deep red, white text) 

Wanda Maximoff  
The Scarlet Witch 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

I guess I’d better find a way to fix all of this huh? 

# PAGE 3 

#### PANEL 1 

We come back to the parlour from the first page. This is our establishing shot, showing where all the X-Men and Wanda are in the room. 

As previously mentioned, Rogue [Peter] and Jubilee [Scott] are draped on a pile of blankets near the centre of the room. Kitty [Amara] is also near the pile, though far enough away that she won’t inadvertently set the whole thing on fire. She looks wistfully at the pair in the cushions, obviously wanting to join in. 

Peter [Kitty] is glaring at Rogue [Peter], leaning against a wall, headphones on and spilling out music. 

Kurt [Jubilee] is with Amara [Madrox] and Madrox [Rogue], the three of them conversing. (Madrox is complaining about being a girl, Amara is tartly informing him that at least he’s not dealing with PMS as well.) Kurt [Jubilee] is trying to hide that he’s mostly looking at Peter [Kitty] (And trying to avoid looking at both Peter [Kitty] and Rogue [Peter] at the same time) 

Scott [Kurt] and Wanda [Strange] are sitting on one of the many low couches in the room. On Wanda [Strange]‘s lap there is a dark-wood writing desk, atop that a very heavy and ancient book that the two of them are poring over. Scott [Kurt] looks like he’s three steps away from a headache. 

SCOTT [KURT] 

I don’t understand any of this. I don’t think I even understand what language this was written in to begin with. 

#### PANEL 2 

Wanda [Strange] puts a hand to the text, smiling down at the book. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Stephen’s handwriting is appalling isn’t it? It’s part of being a doctor, I think. 

#### PANEL 3 

Scott [Kurt] rubs at the bridge of his nose (where his visor would fall if he was in his real body) 

SCOTT [KURT] (SMALL) 

That’s not the problem… 

(cont) 

(NORMAL) 

Tell me again. From the top, and without any of the magical jargon this time. 

WANDA [STRANGE] (OFF) 

Stephen and I were moulding the start of a magical ritual that would tie our magical cores together- 

SCOTT [KURT] (OVERLAID) 

I said without the magical jargon. 

#### PANEL 4 

Wanda [Strange] rolls her eyes. She raises a hand to gesture. These next few panels keep this framing on Wanda. All of them quite small panels. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Stephen and I cast a magical spell. It went wrong, ergo, me and Stephen switched bodies. When you came to rescue me, you got caught up in that spell too. 

#### PANEL 5 

She points to herself. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

I can’t access the magic in this body and just fix things. 

#### PANEL 6 

Points around the room (To something off the panel) 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Added to that, all of you need to switch bodies before I can get back into my own body. 

#### PANEL 7 

She crosses her arms. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Is that simple enough for you? 

# PAGE 4 

#### PANEL 1 

Scott [Kurt] slumps back against the couch, tipping his head back as his headache overwhelms him. 

#### PANEL 2 

Then jerks back completely upright as his tail gets jammed between his butt and the couch cushions 

#### PANEL 3 

Scott [Kurt], shoulders slumped, gives up. He appeals to a higher power. 

SCOTT [KURT] 

Surely if we find another magic user, they can get all of us out of this mess. 

#### PANEL 4 

The panel moves back to the midframe between the two characters. Wanda [Strange] looks at Scott sympathetically. Scott [Kurt] is still resigned, but now absolutely frustrated on top of it. His hard expressions warp Kurt’s usually soft face. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

I tried that. Everyone’s busy. Some kind of outer cosmos magical symposium? Either way no one’s answering their scrying mirrors or their phones. 

CAPTION 

(See Journey Into Mystery, loyal readers!) 

SCOTT [KURT] 

There has to be something we can do. 

#### PANEL 5 

Wanda [Strange] flips the page of the book on her lap, frowning. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

There is one thing… but it’s a bit of a longshot… 

SCOTT [KURT] 

Anything’s better than sitting around on our asses. 

#### PANEL 6 

Close up panel on Wanda [Strange]. She smiles a devil-may-care grin at Scott [Kurt]. She’s a Maximoff. Danger has no meaning to her. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Better gather everyone up. We’ve got a heist to plan. 

# PAGE 5 

#### PANEL 1 

The team stand in front of a large wardrobe in Dr Strange’s study. The engravings are tasteful, the wood is dark. All in all, it looks like the type of thing that might fit in someone’s modern recreation of a WW1 era bedroom. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Let me make sure I’ve gotten this straight. 

(cont) 

We’re going to go into a magical library that normally only the Sorcerer Supreme is allowed into, 

(cont) 

to find a thing that may or may not help us get back to our real bodies, 

(cont) 

and it’s in a closet?? 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

That’s right! 

#### PANEL 2 

Close up of the teams faces, Amara [Madrox] in the centre. She’s using the advantage of Madrox’s body to actually have feelings for once, and she wants to make sure exactly how stupid she thinks this idea is. 

She isn’t the only one. Peter [Kitty] knows his sister well enough to be sceptical. He’s waiting for the catch. Kitty [Amara] doesn’t want to accidentally make the entire building collapse on everyone when she loses control of her emotions. 

In contrast, Scott [Kurt] is determined. This is the only thing they’ve come up with that might work, so by god they’re going to try it. Wanda [Strange] is ready to cause chaos. 

Madrox [Rogue] and Rogue [Peter] are both not treating this at all seriously. Madrox [Rogue] has his hands looped around the back of his head. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Am I the only person that thinks this is a terrible plan? 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

At least Kitty and Peter will be right at home. 

#### PANEL 3 

In the background Peter [Kitty] tosses an annoyed look back at Madrox [Rogue]. 

PETER (SMALL) 

Was that a gay joke or a jew joke 

(cont) 

Seriously. I can’t tell. 

In the foreground, Wanda [Strange] reaches forwards and opens the closet door. A grin spread across her face. 

# PAGE 6 

#### PANEL 1 

Full page! The borders of the panel is the door of the wardrobe. The panel itself shows The Library of The Sanctum Sanctorum in it’s full glory. 

There are shelves for miles. All filled with ancient arcane volumes, jostling for space amongst more modern paperbacks. Skull bookends chatter to each other. There are rickety ladders, lecterns made out of odd and improbably materials, small nooks for studying, haphazard piles of books that have no space on the bookshelves, abandoned artifacts, and carefully curated and chained collections in display cabinets between some of the shelves. 

In the distance the space warps, a magical heat haze that obscures just how deep the library goes. There is a horizon. 

Somewhere, the shadow of an Orangutan swings through L-Space. 

WANDA [STRANGE] (OFF) 

I don’t know exactly what we’re going to find in here. 

(cont) 

But I know that if there is something that we can use to put us all back in the right bodies, the library is the place to find it. 

(cont) 

Just look for anything weird or magical or gives you a good feeling when you get close to it. 

(cont) 

…And try not to get lost. If you go in too deep, you might not come out. 

# PAGE 7 

#### PANEL 1 

The team step into the library. Kitty [Amara] looks around nervously, hugging her arms around herself. The edges of her shoulders and hair are lit up with flame. 

KITTY [AMARA] 

There’s no way we’re gonna find something in all this… 

Rogue [Peter] is still draped over Jubilee [Scott], arms thrown over Jubilee [Scott]‘s shoulders. She’s pulled up the top of Peter’s uniform once again, but the zip hangs around her ribs, showing off a deep V of pale skin. (Think Strong Action Woman uniform) 

ROGUE [PETER] 

Split up? Teams of 2? 

Amara [Madrox] does a quick head count, looking around the group. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Or three, try and balance out who knows what they’re doing and who doesn’t. 

#### PANEL 2 

Jubilee [Scott] raises her hand. Rogue tugs her close by the hip, giving her a winning smile. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

I can’t really see in these things. 

ROGUE [PETER] 

Stick with me. I’ll treat you right. 

In the background of the panel, Peter [Kitty] stretches up enough to whisper into Kurt [Jubilee]‘s ear. He takes Kurt [Jubilee]‘s hand. A mess of sparks fire from their joined fingers. Kurt [Jubilee] is startled and embarrassed. 

#### PANEL 3 

Wanda [Strange] steps forwards into the library, spinning on her heel. Strange’s red cloak swirls around her body dramatically. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

As the resident wizard, I’ll protect anyone who’s really worried about getting lost. 

#### PANEL 4 

Kitty [Amara] steps forwards. Peter [Kitty] and Kurt [Jubilee] are just slightly behind her. They’re no longer holding hands, and Kurt [Jubilee] is turned away from Peter [Kitty], embarrassed sparks floating around his face. 

KITTY [AMARA] 

I better come with you and Peter. Getting lost while I might cause an earthquake? No thanks! 

PETER [KITTY] 

I didn’t say I was going with Wanda. 

#### PANEL 5 

Kitty [Amara] turns to look over her shoulder to give Peter [Kitty] a look. 

KITTY [AMARA] 

Dude, everyone knows that you’d rather be with her than anyone else in the room. 

PETER [KITTY] 

No you don’t. For all you guys know I’d planned to go with Scott. 

#### PANEL 6 

Scott [Kurt] makes a disgusted sound, and starts walking down one of the many passageways between the bookshelves. 

SCOTT [KURT] 

Ugh 

(cont) 

We’re wasting time. 

#### PANEL 7 

The camera is between Kurt [Jubilee]‘s and Peter [Kitty]‘s bodies. Peter [Kitty]‘s fingers stretched out towards Kurt [Jubilee]. Between them, Scott [Kurt] continues to stalk forwards into the library, only to trip on a piece of floorboard, and disappear in a puff of smoke. 

SFX 

BAMF! 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

I think I had better go with him, before he gets into trouble. 

# PAGE 8 

#### PANEL 1 

Scott [Kurt] walks through the library. His shoulders are stiff, posture unsteady on his new feet, his tail doesn’t look like it knows what it’s doing. Around him the are endless shelves of magical texts. Scott [Kurt] doesn’t even give them a cursory look. 

SCOTT (THOUGHT) 

This is a nightmare. 

#### PANEL 2 

He stalks forwards, only to trip on his own tail and inadvertently teleport. 

SFX 

BAMF! 

#### PANEL 3 

He reappears a few feet away. Every single part of his body screaming with how uncomfortable he is. 

#### PANEL 4 

Kurt [Jubilee] finally manages to catch up with him, panting slightly. He’s had just as many problems as Scott has had adjusting to a new body, though he s dealing with it far more gracefully. 

Scott [Kurt] ignores him. 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

Scott, wait. You shouldn’t run off on your own. It’s not safe. 

(cont) 

And try not to teleport too much, you don’t want to end up stuck in a wall. 

SCOTT (THOUGHT) 

Great. Just what I needed to hear right now. 

SCOTT [KURT] 

I can handle walking through a library, Nightcrawler. 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

I think it’s Jubilee right now, actually… 

#### PANEL 5 

Kurt [Jubilee] puts a hand on Scott [Kurt]‘s shoulder, looking up at him earnestly. Scott [Kurt] shrugs him off. 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

Let me help? You’re balancing all wrong. 

SCOTT [KURT] 

I’m fine. 

#### PANEL 7 

He takes another few steps forwards. Only to trip up on his tail again. 

#### PANEL 8 

A cloud of blue smoke–Scott [Kurt]‘s teleport. 

SFX 

BAMF! 

# PAGE 9 

#### PANEL 1 

Scott [Kurt] comes out of the teleport rolling forwards, straight into one of the heavy bookshelves. 

SFX 

CRACK! 

#### PANEL 2 

The bookshelf, starts to fall forwards… 

Scott [Kurt] goes pale and wide eyed as he sees his fate as a future pancake. 

#### PANEL 3 

Kurt [Jubilee] grabs Scott [Kurt] by the shoulder pads of his suit. Just in time, as the bookshelf meets the floor of the library 

SFX 

BANG! 

#### PANEL 4 

Scott [Kurt] and Kurt [Jubilee] take a short break to contemplate their mortality as a whole. 

#### PANEL 5 

Same as before. 

SCOTT [KURT] (SMALL) 

I never thought I would say this, 

(cont) 

But I miss the eyebeams. 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

It does take some getting used to, doesn’t it. Here… 

#### PANEL 6 

Kurt [Jubilee] pulls himself up off the floor, holding out a hand to help up Scott [Kurt] 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

Let me help. 

# PAGE 10 

#### PANEL 1 

Kurt [Jubilee] has a hand on Scott [Kurt]‘s shoulder as they move through the library, at a much slower pace than they were before. Kurt [Jubilee] has a hand on Scott [Kurt]‘s shoulder, but honestly he’s not paying that much attention. In deference to this, the background is blurry, faded away. 

KURT (THOUGHT) 

I’m a coward. 

(cont) 

I don’t want to be here. Not in this library, and especially not with Scott. 

(cont) 

Oh, he is nice enough but… 

#### PANEL 2 

Scott [Kurt] trips again, but is able to recover this time. Kurt [Jubilee] gives him a sickly, nervous smile. 

KURT (THOUGHT) 

He is not Peter. He is not my boyfriend. 

(cont) 

But being around Peter makes my heart stutter, and my stomach ache. I’m filled with jitters. 

#### PANEL 3 

He looks down at his fingers. Still so foreign. He’s holding his fingers oddly: his pointer and middle finger pushed together, and his ring and pinky touching, mimicking his usual three digits. 

Sparks fly up from them: silver and pale blue, with a few going far enough to look like lightning bolts. 

KURT (THOUGHT) 

(cont) 

Jitters for Jubilee mean… fireworks. 

(cont) 

My emotions are on my sleeve, and in the air all around me. All anyone would have to do is look to find out. 

(cont) 

I’m not ready for anyone to know yet. 

(cont) 

I’m not brave. I’m not like Peter. 

#### PANEL 4 

Kurt [Jubilee] follows Scott [Kurt] through the twisting shelves. In the dark, behind our two heroes a pair of eyes opens… 

KURT [JUBILEE] 

I’m just a coward. 

# PAGE 11 

#### PANEL 1 

In another part of the library, team 2 is having a grand time. It consists of Jubilee, Rogue, Amara, and Madrox. The panel opens on Madrox [Rogue] and Amara [Madrox] 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

Why couldn’t I have gone with the other three? 

AMARA [MADROX] 

If you think you’re leaving my sight for a second in that body you’re mistaken. 

Madrox [Rogue] sulks. A lot. 

#### PANEL 2 

In front of them, Jubilee [Scott] and Rogue [Peter] walk arm in arm. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

You’re having so much fun being in that body aren’t you? 

ROGUE [PETER] 

Forgive a gal for enjoying some of the simpler things in life for a bit. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

I think it’s really cute. 

#### PANEL 3 

She bumps shoulders with Rogue [Peter]. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

Too bad we can’t be in our real bodies for all of this. 

ROGUE [PETER] 

Now that would be nice… 

#### PANEL 4 

Rogue [Peter] turns her head to include the other two in the conversation. 

ROGUE [PETER] 

Suppose we better do our jobs as well as all this lollygagging. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Easier said than done. Look for interesting objects? Everything here looks interesting! 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

What about this? 

#### PANEL 5 

He’s points at a shelf where a very familiar object has been placed amongst other, clearly dangerous, artifacts. On the shelf there is a POWER NULLIFYING COLLAR. It’s made out of a dull grey metal, and features a heavy lock at the back, along with a light at the front to show when it’s active, currently inert. Normally used to take down dangerous mutants (whatever the police or army considers to be a dangerous mutant) the collar is the very symbol of hatred to the X-Men. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

…You know I think I had better hold onto that. 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

Hey! But I’m the one that found it! 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

And you, like, seriously can’t be trusted with it. 

(cont) Anyway I’m in Scott’s body and that makes me the closest thing we have to a leader. 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

That’s bullshit. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Yeah but you’re going to let her do it anyway. 

#### PANEL 6 

Jubilee [Scott] grins, tucking the collar into a pocket of Scott’s long blue coat. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Maybe Wanda and Kitty are having better luck than we are. 

# PAGE 12 

#### PANEL 1 

Cut to Wanda [Dr Strange], Kitty [Amara] and Peter [Kitty]. Who are standing in front of a holographic image of Dr Strange. Behind him is a glass cabinet, the door of which has been picked open. The lockpicks are still in the lock. 

STRANGE HOLOGRAM 

Hello Wanda. I see you’ve found the really interesting books in the library. 

(cont) 

Now, the real Dr Strange should have given you a password to allow you to read these tomes, 

(cont) 

Otherwise, I am going to have to assume that you’ve snuck your way in here, and are attempting to play with things that should not be played with. 

WANDA [STRANGE] (SMALL) 

Oh, fuck. 

# PAGE 13 

#### PANEL 1 

Beat Panel. Wanda [Strange] and the Strange Hologram stare each other down. 

#### PANEL 2 

Wanda [Strange] reaches for one of the books in the glass cabinet. 

#### PANEL 3 

Her fingers brush it. 

#### PANEL 4 

Beat Panel. Wanda [Strange] stares down the Strange Hologram, ancient tome clutched to her chest. 

#### PANEL 5 

The Strange Hologram gives Wanda a dissappointed look. Golden light starts to form around it’s hands. 

STRANGE HOLOGRAM 

I see. I’m sorry Wanda, but if you keep attempting to access these books, I am going to have to resort to the measures that my creator called… 

(cont) 

An unfortunate last resort. 

# PAGE 14 

#### PANEL 1 

The Strange hologram powers up, turning bright yellow/gold with Strange’s magic. The same yellow/gold magic forms a cage around Wanda [Strange], trapping her inside a prison. She looks more angry than shocked about it. 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter [Kitty] retaliates, running at the Strange Hologram– 

#### PANEL 3 

\--Only to phase through it when he should connect. 

Like his sister, Peter [Kitty], is more angry than surprised about this turn of events. 

KITTY [AMARA] 

Is that my power, or because he’s a hologram? 

PETER [KITTY] 

I don’t know, you try hitting him! 

#### PANEL 4 

Kitty [Amara] does, only to bounce of a magical shield of golden energy when she tries. 

The Strange Hologram is completely unphased. 

STRANGE HOLOGRAM 

Ah. This is intricate spell-work Wanda. Nevertheless, your servants can and will be dissipated back to the ether. 

#### PANEL 5 

The two X-Men share a confused look. While Wanda [Strange] is truly scared, for the first time in a very long time. 

PETER [KITTY] 

What the fuck does that mean? 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

It means lethal force. Both of you, run! 

#### PANEL 6 

Close up panel on the twins, looking at each other. Both of them hiding fear behind anger. 

PETER [KITTY] 

NO. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Peter- 

PETER [KITTY] 

Not. Happening. 

#### PANEL 7 

And then Peter [Kitty] is hit in the chest by a magical spear. 

# PAGE 15 

#### PANEL 1 

We cut back to the girls and Madrox, still futily looking through the various magical artifacts and trinkets that have been stored in the library. 

Everything starts shaking. 

Madrox [Rogue] has his head tilted up towards the ceiling. The other’s look to each other, hoping at least one of them has an answer. Except for Rogue [Peter], who has already started to run. 

SFX (SMALL) 

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

Did anyone else hear that? 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Oh no. Kitty. 

#### PANEL 2 

Rogue [Peter] is a blur of motion as she races to where the sound is coming from. There’s a clear delight she’s getting from being able to push Peter’s body to it’s natural speed, and past that, even though the rest of the situation is serious. 

SFX 

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

ROGUE (THOUGHT) 

There’s always something ain’t there? 

#### PANEL 3 

Wide panel, setting the scene again as Rogue [Peter] joins the fight. 

Magical spears litter the field, protruding up out of the wooden floor, the books and shelves surrounding them, and out of Peter [Kitty]‘s body. The one’s in Peter [Kitty] are odd, the magic rippling where they’re piercing his skin, half phased as Peter struggles to control Kitty’s ability. 

The Strange Hologram looms over his slight form. (Kitty is barely 5’2", and the Strange Hologram’s feet don’t quite touch the ground, giving himself another half an inch to his already 6’2" of stature). Another spear held in the air by his fingers. 

Kitty [Amara] herself is on the floor, paralysed in fear. This is a real problem, considering that right now, this is a girl who causes earthquakes with her emotions. Almost all of her body has turned to flame. 

Wanda [Strange] is trapped in her magical cage. She’s trying to set the Strange Hologram on fire with her mind. 

#### PANEL 4 

Rogue [Peter] see bad guy. Rogue [Peter] try to kill bad guy. In one panel, Rogue [Peter] turns into a blur of pale blue as she runs at the Strange Hologram, her fists connecting with his stomach, and then roundhouse kicking him away from Peter [Kitty]. 

SFX 

WHAM! 

# PAGE 16 

#### PANEL 1 

Rogue [Peter] continues to be the badass in the room, effortlessly keeping the Strange Hologram at bay with a mix of MMA moves and straight up brawling. She’s a bunch of still images travelling across the panel, getting hit on hit on hit on Strange, connected by a bright blue blur. 

The Strange hologram fends her off with one of the golden spears, holding it like a sword against Rogue [Peter]‘s attacks. He isn’t fast enough. 

ROGUE [PETER] 

Peter, if I’d known how good it feels to go this fast, I woulda tapped you on the shoulder more often! 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter [Kitty], teeth gritted, slowly pulling out the last of the golden spears stuck through his body. 

PETER [KITTY] 

Thanks? 

#### PANEL 3 

Amara [Madrox] has finally caught up with the rest of the team. She drops in front of Kitty [Amara], hands hovering over her face. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Kitty! 

(cont) 

You need to get control! Before you bring the whole building on top of us. 

KITTY [AMARA] 

I know! I’m trying! 

# PAGE 17 

#### PANEL 1 

The Strange Hologram has managed to find a rhythm to countering both Rogue [Peter] and Peter [Kitty]. He parries Rogue [Peter]‘s punch with a glowing gold, magical sword, sending Rogue [Peter] backwards. Peter [Kitty] goes straight through him, without damaging him. Again. 

PETER [KITTY] 

Fuck! 

STRANGE HOLOGRAM 

Ah. Momentum. 

#### PANEL 2 

Rogue [Peter] charges forwards, using super speed. Her teeth bared in a snarling grin. She tries to punch strange, only to find Strange isn’t where he was before. But his foot is handily under her ankle. She trips, hitting the ground head first, rolling as her body bleeds super speed. 

#### PANEL 3 

She lands in a heap in front of Kurt [Jubilee] and Scott [Kurt], the latecomers, out for the count. The two boys are panting, obviously having run a long way. Scott [Kurt]‘s hand is clinging to Kurt [Jubilee]‘s shoulder; the only thing keeping him balanced and not joining Rogue [Peter] on the floor. 

SCOTT [KURT] 

Anyone. Report. 

#### PANEL 4 

Camera shifts to include Wanda [Strange], still in her cage, still murderous and unable to do anything, glaring mental daggers into the Strange Hologram, and Scott [Kurt] in the same panel. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Stephen’s child-protection software is extremely overzealous. Scott [Kurt] merely gives her a frustrated, confused look. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

The bad hologram is trying to murder all of you. Don’t let it. 

# PAGE 18 

#### PANEL 1 

The Strange Hologram reaches a hand through Peter [Kitty]. And not in a good, Kitty’s phasing abilities are working kind of way. In a this man has just put his hand around your literal heart kind of way. 

He pushes Peter [Kitty] up against the wall. 

PETER [KITTY] 

Urgk 

KITTY [AMARA] (OFF) 

Peter! 

#### PANEL 2 

Reframe the last panel, zooming out so we see Kitty [Amara], on the floor of the library. She’s staring at Peter [Kitty], her face streaming with tears, absolutely distraught. She’s turned entirely to magma, the ground beneath her feet burning with her power. The earthquake has reached fever pitch. Unfortunately, it doesn’t phase the hologram of Dr Strange. 

Amara [Madrox] is forcibly blocking Kitty [Amara]‘s view of her body being perforated. Using herself as a shield. Bits of her uniform are burning and melting from the heat being generated by her friend. In the background, Kurt throws sparks at the Strange hologram, only to have them harmlessly dissipate against his cloak. The Strange hologram turns it’s head to look at the newcomers. 

AMARA [MADROX] 

Don’t look Kitty. 

(cont) 

Don’t look. You need to get yourself under control. 

KITTY [AMARA] 

I know. I’m trying! But he’s–I! 

# PAGE 19 

#### PANEL 1 

SCOTT (OFF) 

Where the hell are Jubilee and Madrox? 

Madrox [Rogue] scours through a large wooden cabinet, throwing pieces of junk and/or magical artifact over his shoulders. He’s half buried inside the cabinet. 

Behind him stands Jubilee [Scott], hands on her hips, looking off into the distance where she can hear the distant sounds of her friends fighting for their lives. 

The ground and walls are shaking with the force of Kitty [Amara]‘s meltdown. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

What’re you doing? 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

I don’t know about you, but I am not ready to go toe to toe with whatever magical creature’s been summoned from the pits of hell. Not without some extra backup. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

Backup that looks like it’s going to come from Dr Strange’s junk drawer? 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

First time for everything. 

PANEL 2 

Madrox [Rogue] holds up a red stone, oddly dull compared to the other artifacts he’s thrown over his shoulder. Engraved in the stone are runes, travelling in roughly a spiral pattern to meet in the centre. His eyes are huge as he brings the stone up to the light. Behind him, Jubilee [Scott] presses her face close. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

Is that… What I think it is? 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

Only one way to find out. 

#### PANEL 3 

The shaking reaches fever pitch. Madrox [Rogue] and Jubilee [Scott] share a look. 

#### PANEL 4 

On the other side of the library, the X-Men are losing. The Strange Hologram holds court, only looking a little worse for wear. Wanda [Strange] is still stuck inside her cage. Scott [Kurt] is out for the count, as is Rogue [Peter]. Peter [Kitty] himself is pinned to a bookshelf like a butterfly, golden spears riddling his body. 

Amara [Madrox] and Kitty [Amara] are out of the fight, trying to get Kitty’s hold of Amara’s ability under control. It isn’t working. 

# PAGE 20 AND PAGE 21 

Page set up: All of Madrox’s panels on the left side of the page, all of Jubilee’s on the right. This leads to a slightly unbalanced grid: 5 panels on the left, 3 on the right. 

#### PANEL 1 

The Strange hologram stands over Peter [Kitty], golden spear in hand, ready to take the killing shot. Peter [Kitty] is pinned to the shelf like a butterfly, glaring, defiant to the last. 

STRANGE HOLOGRAM 

I really am impressed in your spellwork, Wanda. It’s just a shame that you had to demonstrate your talent in this manner. 

(cont) 

I expect my creator will ground you as a sufficient punishment. 

#### PANEL 2 

Cut to Madrox [Rogue]. He runs full speed towards the Strange Hologram’s back, trying desperately to keep his footing on the unstable floor. He clutches the dark red stone in his hand. 

#### PANEL 3 

The Strange Hologram thrusts the spear down– 

Peter [Kitty] closes his eyes, flinching away– 

Madrox [Rogue] throws it to the ground underneath the Strange Hologram’s feet. 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

Please fucking work!!! 

SFX 

SHOOM! 

#### PANEL 4 

Jubilee [Scott] runs towards something off camera, digging her hand into the pockets of Scott’s blue jacket. 

#### PANEL 5 

The stone explodes. A dark red spiral of runes and dark smoke curling all around the page, obscuring everything. 

STRANGE HOLOGRAM (distorted) 

AAAGH! 

#### PANEL 6 

Jubilee [Scott] slides on her knees to home base, which right now is Kitty [Amara]. She’s the calm in the middle of the storm, despite being completely made out of fire. Everything is red and smoke covered thanks to the magic from the stone that Madrox [Rogue] threw on the ground. 

JUBILEE [SCOTT] 

I’m sorry Kitty! 

#### PANEL 7 

The Strange hologram warps into the spiral of the stone’s magic, a distorted stretch of coat, goatee and limbs as he’s pulled into the stone and swallowed by it. 

#### PANEL 8 

Jubilee [Scott] snaps the power nullifying collar that Madrox found earlier around Kitty [Amara]‘s neck. 

# PAGE 22 

#### PANEL 1 

Wide shot. The library is completely trashed. The shelves are leaning against each other, when they haven’t completely fallen over. Pages of books float in the air. Paper ash falls to the ground. The floor is covered in scorch marks. 

The X-Men stand in the aftermath, all in a state of shock. Kitty [Amara] is no longer on fire, the power nullifying collar active around her neck. She’s slumped against Amara [Madrox] and Jubilee [Scott], all of them hugging her close. Rogue [Peter], Scott [Kurt], and Kurt [Jubilee] are all on the floor, suffering from superficial injuries. The cage around Wanda [Strange] has vanished. Peter [Kitty] is slumped on the ground, bloody and bruised, but not broken. 

There is no more sign of the Strange Hologram. Where it used to be is only Madrox’s red stone, now glowing ominously. 

#### PANEL 2 

Wanda runs to her brother. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Are you okay? 

PETER [KITTY] 

Mn… 

(cont) 

Ten more minutes mom… 

#### PANEL 3 

Scott [Kurt], picking himself off the floor looks at the world in askance. Madrox [Rogue] stands victorious, hands on his hips, panting from the adrenaline crash he’s currently experiencing, grins wide enough to split his face in two. 

The Stone glows on the ground. Ominous red. 

SCOTT [KURT] 

What the fuck is that? 

MADROX [ROGUE] 

It’s a nullifying stone. I knew it!! 

(cont) 

There’s always a failsafe somewhere! For machines, for powers, for magic! I saw one of the magicians use something like this last time we teamed up with them. 

(cont) 

I knew it was what I thought it was! 

#### PANEL 4 

Wanda [Strange] holds the stone up to her face. Peter [Kitty] leans against her, half phased through her. He’s half awake, if only just. Wanda smiles, smug. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Otherwise known as our ticket out of here. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Well done Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a lot longer than I expected it to. Behold! The first action scene I’ve ever had to fully script out. And also one of the biggest action scenes that I’ve ever written. The only one bigger is the one in Quiet Powers, which is a sketch and therefore Does Not Count. 
> 
> I’m not sure how I feel about this issue to be honest. I feel like it’s a little bit haphazard and could be tightened up, but it was getting to the point where everything I did just fucked up my page counts.
> 
> The Journey into Mystery comic does of course, not exist. 
> 
> Please tell me how you felt about this! Comments are love


	3. Chapter 3

# cover 

Rogue stretches her arms up above her head. Her brown hair swept back, away from her face, while the white streaks at the front are windswept and cow-licked at her temples. She’s wearing Peter’s X-Men suit: dark grey with lighter grey panels that form lightning bolts over her legs and up the sides of her torso. The leather jacket she wears over it is open, as is the front zipper of the suit, bisecting the ice blue X logo in the centre to reveal a healthy amount of cleavage. A set of blocky headphones hang around her neck. She isn’t wearing any gloves. 

TITLE 

The Atomic X-Men 

SUB-TITLE

Adjustment Period (Part 3) 

# PAGE 1 

#### PANEL 1 

We start in Wanda’s lab. This is a small room, reminiscent of Dr Strange’s study, though it is devoid of most of Strange’s esoterica and the floor is bare stone as opposed to being covered with rugs. There are open books scattered on various work tables, glowing chalk circles drawn in various free spaces on the walls, floor and tables. 

#### PANEL 2 

Close up on WANDA [STRANGE] as she sketches out a large chalk circle on most of the floor of her lab with a piece of white chalk. Around Wanda’s neck hangs the glowing NULLIFIER STONE from the last issue. 

#### PANEL 3 

As Wanda [Strange] works, the white chalk powder turns a variety of colours. Lit up reds and golds and pale blues. 

#### PANEL 4 

We pull back, revealing that the other X-Men are standing in the room with Wanda. All of them placed in their own individual chalk circles. It’s been a few hours since the fight in the library, and most of the X-Men are patched up, tired teenagers who want this to just be fixed already. Notably, Peter [Kitty] is the most beat up of the group, and Kitty [Amara] has lost the nullifying collar. 

# PAGE 2 AND PAGE 3 

#### PANEL 1 

Wanda [Strange] stands in the centre of the magic circle, all eyes on her. She almost looks like the Sorcerer Supreme himself, gold energy trailing around the stone around her neck, and her hands. Her eyes spark slightly with the magical energy. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Okay. This should work. 

#### PANELS 2-8 

Close ups/mugshots on all the X-Men. 

Jubilee [Scott]‘s pained grimace. Kitty [Amara] and Kurt [Jubilee]‘s hope. Rogue [Peter]‘s curiosity. Scott [Kurt]‘s and Amara [Madrox]‘s determination. Madrox [Rogue]‘s complete lack of interest. 

Peter [Kitty] winces. He knows better than to trust a “This should work” from a Wanda in the middle of casting a spell. 

#### PANEL 9 

The gold light around Wanda brightens, the circles underneath the cast’s feet all turning that same bright gold, arcing up to engulf them in the light. 

# PAGE 4 

#### PANEL 1 

Until the bright gold light consumes the page, whiting out everything. 

# PAGE 5 

#### PANEL 1 

We come back to the X-Men and Wanda, all of them still standing in their circles. Nothing seems to have changed. 

#### PANEL 2 

Close up on ROGUE. She looks down at her body, frowning. 

#### PANEL 3 

She flexes one of her gloved hands, eyebrow raised. 

PETER (THOUGHT) 

This… Is not mine… 

#### PANEL 4 

PETER [ROGUE] 

Dammit Wanda. 

# PAGE 6 AND PAGE 7 

#### PANEL 1 

Back to the lab, everyone standing as they were. Wanda [Strange] looking confused and upset in the centre. Her speech bubble is higher up than the rest, so it’s read first. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

That should have worked. 

(cont) 

I don’t understand. I did everything right… 

Scott [Jubilee] has his head in his hands. Why can’t this nightmare just be over already? 

SCOTT [JUBILEE] 

Everyone, sound off. I’ll start: I’m Scott. 

And then we go around the circle of displaced X-Men. 

MADROX [AMARA] 

At this rate we should print out nametags 

(cont) 

This is Madrox. Obviously. 

AMARA [KITTY] 

Amara. 

Kitty [Amara] has her hand raised. 

KITTY [PETER] 

Kitty. 

PETER [ROGUE] 

Peter. 

ROGUE [MADROX] 

Rogue. 

JUBILEE [KURT] 

Jubilee here. 

KURT [SCOTT] 

I’m Kurt… Sorry Scott. 

# PAGE 8 

#### PANEL 1 

CAPTION 

Several Hours Later… 

We are in the parlour where the X-Men have made their camp. Everyone’s wounds have been thoroughly patched up, and the only person who really shows signs of the battle still is Amara [Kitty] thanks to the damage that Kitty’s body took from the Strange Hologram. 

The room is littered in cushions and pillows, all in eclectic-yet tasteful–patterns and colours. Most of the X-Men are currently lounging on then. 

Notably, Wanda [Strange] is nowhere to be found.

Jubilee [Kurt] teleports all around the room, puffs of blue smoke dot along the panel in an unsteady line of travel. 

SFX 

BAMF! 

SFX 

BAMF! 

SFX 

BAMF! 

#### PANEL 2 

We cut to Kurt [Scott], watching Jubilee [Kurt] in the background of the panel, enacting a classic Scott Summers pose: the stoic sulk. 

KURT (THOUGHT) 

She’s unfairly good at that. 

SFX 

BAMF! 

#### PANEL 3 

Jubilee [Kurt] does a cartwheel in the background, tail an arc up around her head, a toothy grin spread across her face. 

KURT (THOUGHT) 

She’s better at being me than I ever was 

(cont) 

It doesn’t even look like she’s trying. 

AMARA (OFF) 

Hey. You okay? 

#### PANEL 4 

Kurt starts, bumping into the wall in an aborted attempt to teleport himself away. 

#### PANEL 5 

Low angle over Kurt [Scott]‘s shoulder on Amara [Kitty], laughing softly as she holds down a hand to help Kurt back up from where he’s fallen. 

AMARA [KITTY] 

Guess that thing is like wearing blinders, huh? 

KURT [SCOTT] 

Amara. 

#### PANEL 6 

The two of them settle back into a pile of cushions. Kurt [Scott] significantly more relaxed than his earlier sulk. 

KURT [SCOTT] 

You’re not having any trouble with your ability, I see. 

AMARA [KITTY] 

When your power involves earthquakes and magma, you learn control real quick. 

# PAGE 9 

#### PANEL 1 

Kurt [Scott] tilts his head, curious. An expression that looks very odd on Scott, who’s features are predisposed to scowl. 

KURT [SCOTT] 

You think it is more abut personal control than the power itself? 

#### PANEL 2 

Amara [Kitty] mirrors him, leaning back against the low back of her cushion pile 

AMARA [KITTY] 

Well, yeah. It’s still us inside. 

(cont) 

We don’t know the new powers, sure, but we know how we related to our powers. 

#### PANEL 3 

Kurt [Scott] looks past her, sulk returning as he watches Jubilee again. A cloud of sulphur on one side of the room, on the other Jubilee [Kurt] throws her arms around a startled Rogue [Madrox] and Madrox [Rogue]. 

KURT [SCOTT] 

I suppose I have much more to learn then. 

#### PANEL 4 

Amara [Kitty] twists around to see what Kurt’s so adamantly staring at. The panel itself stays on Amara [Kitty] and Kurt [Scott], Jubilee’s antics outside of the frame. 

AMARA [KITTY] 

What? Oh. 

(cont) 

I don’t think that’s it. 

#### PANEL 5 

Amara [Kitty] turns back to Kurt [Scott] 

AMARA [KITTY] 

No. She just relates to her powers differently than you. 

(cont) 

She’s not ‘controlling’ anything. Her jumps are more like–like sneezing 

KURT [SCOTT] 

Sneezing? 

#### PANEL 6 

Close up on Amara [Kitty], warming to her theory. 

AMARA [KITTY] 

Jubilee’s powers are closely related to her emotions. I mean, all of us have some connection between our power and emotions, but hers are directly linked. 

(cont) 

Her power is such an extension of who she is. And, let’s be honest: It’s pretty harmless most of the time. 

(cont) 

That isn’t what your power looks like with more control; that’s what it looks like with someone who’s playing. 

# PAGE 10 

#### PANEL 1 

Kurt [Scott] watches. In the foreground, Jubilee [Kurt] does a backflip, puffing into smoke at the apex of the flip. 

KURT [SCOTT] 

Oh. 

#### PANEL 2 

She reappears very high up, laughing. 

JUBILEE [KURT] (SFX) 

Ahahahahah! 

KURT [SCOTT] 

Oh! But she could miss a jump–she could hurt herself! 

AMARA (OFF) 

Well then you should get over there and say something, huh? 

#### PANEL 3 

Kurt [Scott] is already rushing over to her. No doubt just in time to avert some horrifically graphic disaster in the making. 

KURT [SCOTT] 

Yes, I–yes. Thank you! 

# PAGE 11 

#### PANEL 1 

The camera stays with Amara [Kitty], watching the rest of the room. 

#### PANEL 2 

Her eyes rest briefly on Jubilee [Kurt] and Kurt [Scott]. Kurt [Scott] briefly lecturing, as Jubilee [Kurt] has the wind pulled out of her sails. 

#### PANEL 3 

Next is Madrox [Amara]. Who is trying covertly to look down his own top. 

AMARA (THOUGHT) 

I don’t like Jamie being in my body 

(cont) 

But at least he knows his way around a complicated power. I’m not worried about him setting everything alight. 

(cont) 

He doesn’t look it, but he’s shown often enough he can control himself… when he wants to. 

#### PANEL 4 

Scott [Jubilee] sits on his own beanbag, seemingly staring off into space with huge eyes. Sparks float around him in nonsense patterns, every colour under the rainbow. Scott [Jubilee] doesn’t seem to be giving them any more attention than the rest of the room. 

AMARA (THOUGHT) 

That’ll probably do him some good. 

(cont) 

Scott’s too uptight, has to be with what he’s been saddled with. 

(cont) 

At least this way he’s got a way to see how real control’s done without it blowing up in his face when it goes wrong. 

#### PANEL 5 

The last person to reach Amara’s scrutiny is Peter [Rogue]. He’s in the process of walking out of the door to the parlour. 

AMARA (THOUGHT) 

Now there’s trouble… 

# PAGE 12 

#### PANEL 1 

Extreme close up. A pair of hands–White, male, covered in rings with glimmering jewels on them–slam down on a dark wooden desk. Pots of inks topple over old parchments and meticulously written notes. Crystals jump up into the air. Tarot cards scatter. 

WANDA (THOUGHT) 

Useless. 

#### PANEL 2 

We pull back, to see Wanda [Strange] in her laboratory, coldly furious. She shoves the mess on her desk to the floor in a clatter of papers, glass jars, and fountain pens. Where they fall, conceals and erases (depending on paper or ink) the spell matrix that Wanda attempted to use to get the X-Men back into their own bodies again. 

WANDA (THOUGHT) 

Useless. 

#### PANEL 3 

She spins around, grabbing a book from the shelf by her desk. 

#### PANEL 4 

She throws it against the far wall. 

WANDA (THOUGHT) 

Useless! 

SFX 

CRACK! 

# PAGE 13 

#### PANEL 1 

In the aftermath, Wanda [Strange] stands tall, every inch the Sorcerer Supreme. Her room an absolute wreck around her. Golden magic oozes out from the nullifier stone hanging around her neck. 

#### PANEL 2 

And then she crumples. Once again revealing herself to just be the scared little girl in over her head. She holds her head in her hands, shoulders shaking, the complete inverse of the first panel. 

WANDA (THOUGHT) 

I’m completely useless… 

# PAGE 14 

#### PANEL 1 

The door to Wanda’s lab opens, Peter [Rogue] standing at the threshold of the door. Wanda [Strange] hides under the desk, wrapped up in Steven’s red cloak like a blanket. 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter [Marie] curls up next to his sister under the table, hand held out in the empty space between their bodies. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

Marie? 

(cont) 

Peter. 

#### PANEL 3 

She takes his hand, wiping the tears from her eyes with the other. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

What are you doing here? 

PETER [ROGUE] 

I need a reason to visit my favourite sister these days? 

(cont) 

C’mon Wanda. Tell me what’s wrong. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

That would require you to understand anything about misaligned soul and vessel magicks. 

# PAGE 15 

#### PANEL 1 

Peter [Rogue] bumps his sister. 

PETER [ROGUE] 

I don’t even know what half of those words mean. Tell me anyway. 

#### PANEL 2 

Wanda [Strange] grabs one of the books scattered around them from her earlier tantrum, looking at Peter [Rogue] with a long suffering expression. 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

This is the book that Stephen used when he cast the original spell. 

#### PANEL 3 

Close up on the opened pages of the book. The pages are yellowed, the text handwritten by a monk, and possibly in code. Surrounding the almost illegible text are several annotations made by a doctor, and therefore are even more illegible.

In the centre of the page, spanning both sides is a huge black ink diagram–a mirror image of the sigil that Wanda chalked onto the floor. 

PETER (OFF) 

Really? Stephen? 

WANDA (OFF) 

I can’t call him Dr Strange all the time Peter. 

(cont) 

Steven explained that this spell helps the teacher gain an understanding of his student’s magic. He was hoping it would help me learn control. 

(cont) 

But… it’s me so… it went horribly wrong instead. 

(cont) 

I tried to reverse the matrix he used, but instead it just literally reversed you all! 

(cont) 

I can’t find anything else to do. Every other spell in Stephen’s books needs two people. 

# PAGE 16 

#### PANEL 1 

Cut back to the twins, both of them frowning down at the book. Wanda [Strange] clearly troubled. Peter [Rogue] over his head in magical jargon. 

PETER [ROGUE] 

You can’t get someone else from your mystical club to lend a hand? 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

I tried. Everyone’s busy*. If just one person answered maybe I’d be able to do something but… 

CAPTION 

*See Journey Into Mystery to see what’s keeping the other mages busy! 

#### PANEL 2 

Peter [Rogue] nods, leaning over the book. His gloved hand pressed against a line of indecipherable text. 

#### PANEL 3 

A close up, Peter [Rogue]‘s hand, clad in her black leather gloves. 

PETER (THOUGHT) 

Huh. 

#### PANEL 4 

Back to the twins, camera set over Wanda [Strange]‘s shoulder. Peter [Rogue] turned towards Wanda [Strange]. 

PETER [ROGUE] 

Wanda. You do have another person. 

(cont) 

You’ve got me. 

WANDA [ROGUE] 

Peter, you don’t have a magical bone in your body. 

# PAGE 17 

#### PANEL 1 

Peter [Rogue] leans in close, uncharacteristically serious, even as he starts to smile. 

PETER [ROGUE] 

No, but I’ve got a soul in Rogue’s body. She’s got whatever you’ve got, right? Whatever Strange’s got anyway. 

WANDA (OFF) 

I don’t know Peter… 

#### PANEL 2 

But Wanda [Strange] matches Peter, leaning towards him. A light in her eyes that means the fun is just about to start. 

PETER [ROGUE] 

You know you want to… 

WANDA [STRANGE] 

It’s crazy. 

PETER [ROGUE] 

You love crazy. 

#### PANEL 3 

Wanda [Strange] looks furtively at the door behind Peter [Rogue]‘s head. For all the world looking like a little kid about to be discovered breaking the rules by her mom. 

#### PANEL 4 

She holds out her hand. 

# PAGE 18 AND PAGE 19 

#### PANEL 1 

Close up on the twins [Rogue and Strange], their bare hands clasped together. Strange’s rings sparkling in the eldritch yellow light that rises up in formless tendrils and huge spirals from Wanda [Strange]‘s body to enter Peter [Rogue]‘s. 

Wanda [Strange]‘s eyes are huge, fascinated as her power leaves her body. There’s a cocky grin slowly spreading across Peter [Rogue]‘s face. 

And in the golden haze surrounding them, just visible, are the indistinct images of the twin’s real forms. Ice blue Peter, and Wanda in crimson red, made up in the same magic light as Dr Strange. Both of them grinning at each other. 

# PAGE 20 

#### PANEL 1 

We pull back, until the edges of the panel are just slightly bigger than the frame of the table legs of the desk. The space around them is golden with Strange’s magic. 

PETER (THOUGHT) 

This isn’t so hard. 

(cont) 

The way Rogue always talks about it you’d think it was quantum trigonometry 

(cont) 

Bet I can make those lights do something more interesting than spirals. 

#### PANEL 2 

For a single moment, Peter is right. The lights form lightning bolts, stars, other more concrete shapes than the formless mass of before. 

#### PANEL 3 

And then the light abruptly cuts out. And Wanda [Strange]‘s eyes roll back in her head. 

# PAGE 21 

#### PANEL 1 

Large panel, taking up about 2 thirds of the page. Cut to the rest of the X-Men, still in the parlour. Jubilee [Kurt] and Kitty [Kurt] play tag under Rogue [Madrox] and Kurt [Scott]‘s watchful eyes. Scott [Jubilee] sits in the corner, chin resting on his clasped hands, staring into nothing. Amara [Kitty] has phased through her pile of cushions, eyes closed for a cat nap, leaving Madrox [Amara] to covertly feel up his breasts. 

PETER (OFF) (JAGGED) 

Someone help me! 

#### PANEL 2 

Every single X-Man in the room snaps to attention, shifting into ready poses. Unfortunately, they shift into the ready poses associated with their own bodies: the most obvious being Scott [Jubilee] who puts a hand up to his temple.

None of them know where to look, some of them turned to the danger, others trying to find their leader. 

SCOTT [JUBILEE] 

Who is that? Where is that? 

#### PANEL 3 

Their attention snaps to their leader. 

JUBILEE [KURT] (SMALL) 

Jesus that’s really freaky. 

PETER (OFF) (JAGGED) 

Help! Someone help! Rogue, anyone, please--!! 

KURT [SCOTT] 

Peter… 

#### PANEL 4 

Kitty [Peter] darts off in a blur of blue 

KITTY [PETER] 

I’ll find them. 

#### PANEL 5 

Jubilee [Kurt] rolls onto the pads of Kurt’s digitigrade feet. 

JUBILEE 

Me too. 

# PAGE 22 

#### PANEL 3 

Kurt [Scott] reaches for her, his entire body screaming of panic. But all he touches is blue smoke. 

KURT 

Wait! 

SFX 

BAMF! 

#### PANEL 4 

He crumples, turning inwards, knowing what has happened. 

JUBILEE (OFF) (JAGGED) 

(screaming in pain) 

AHHHHHHH!! 

#### PANEL 5 

Cut to Scott [Jubilee]. His expression pulled into something too serious for Jubilee’s round, happy features. 

SCOTT [JUBILEE] 

Nobody leave. 

PETER (OFF) (JAGGED) 

Rogue! Someone! 

#### PANEL 6 

Cut back to the study. Peter [Rogue] holds his sister [Strange] in his arms, careful to keep his bare hands away from her skin. The entire background of the panel is golden light, the exact objects other than Peter and Wanda almost impossible to see in the glow. 

Wanda [Strange]‘s eyes are white. She’s seizing. 

Peter [Rogue] is terrified. His green eyes filled with unshed tears, hazy with his panic. He’s the source of the lightshow. 

PETER [ROGUE] (JAGGED) 

Someone help me!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The referenced comic continues to not actually exist. 
> 
> Madrox is such a teenage boy in this one. And Peter cannot catch a break can he?

**Author's Note:**

> See you in a week or two, if I can get the deadlines to work. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave a comment. Or come yell at me over at [my tumblr](bandit-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> [come help me make this series a real comic](https://atomicxmencomic.tumblr.com)


End file.
